


Business Trip

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fucking as a form of flirting, M/M, Multi, Picking up strangers at a bar, Threesome - M/M/M, You better believe I don't know how to fucking tag, stupid competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: It's a game they play after a conference or out-of-town meeting. An immature, competitive game, but no one claimed that co-owning a business made you act like an adult 100% of the time.A Learning the Ropes AU ficlet.





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 

> Eyyy I'm not dead yet.
> 
> I actually wrote this towards the beginning of August as a small birthday gift for the author of Learning the Ropes herself, the lovely and adorable Purely-A-Trashcan, based off a tiny headcanon we had thought up recently. I just forgot to post until now.
> 
> Set in the LtR AU, when Jack and Gabe were still fairly fresh at this running-a-business-together thing.

"So we're agreed, then?" 

Jack nods, face as serious as when he's in a meeting with a potential business partner. "We only get two hours. Whoever gets someone to go home with them first gets privacy in the hotel room until midnight. The guest has to leave by then--" 

Gabe snorts. "_Guest_." He repeats. Jack ignores him and continues with his recap. 

"No fucking on each other's beds. No taking advantage of anyone who's clearly drunk. No driving if we've had too much--" 

"Jackie, you're just getting into our normal rules for going out now."

"It's still important! Still applies!"

"Alright, alright. Two hours starts now," Gabe says, his eyes already locking on to someone behind Jack at the other end of the bar. "May the best man get laid."

\---

It's a game they play after a conference or out-of-town meeting. An immature, competitive game, but no one claimed that co-owning a business made you act like an adult 100% of the time. 

It was simple: first one to get someone back to the hotel got to have it to themselves for a certain time period, presumably to fuck a stranger. The other person had to give up the hunt, and worse, had to wear whatever the latest chastity device was in their company's line for a week. Both of them personally greatly disliked self-chastity, so the stakes were high. 

And both of them greatly disliked fucking strangers they picked up at a bar, but that was the beauty of the game. 

The way they stared at each other all night, the game might as well have been called foreplay. 

An hour in, and Jack's quest had been a bust so far. Not that he had been trying too hard. Jack had offered to buy the first guy a drink, but he had politely held up his hand with a gleaming gold band on the ring finger and sheepishly explained he was waiting for his husband. "Plus, I don't want to have to make Ricardo fight you for me," he had said with a laugh. Jack had caught eyes with Gabriel, who was still chatting up his first try at the end of the bar, and gave a small shrug to indicate his first defeat of the night. 

The second one ended up being the most sober of a group that was bar hopping. "We're going to a club a few blocks down, wanna come?" He had asked with big doe eyes that Jack could bet were used to get him anything he wanted most of the time. Jack declined, since one of the rules was that they couldn't leave the bar they were at unless it was to go to the hotel. But he did grant a slurred request from one of the group members to feel his biceps. Gabe, sitting alone now, looked amused as they locked eyes once again, Jack smirking and flexing for the hands on him.

Now, last he had seen, Gabe had left to talk with someone for the smoking area outside. And someone had just settled down at the bar that gave Jack a good feeling about his chances to win tonight. 

Just as Jack leaned on to the bar to the man's left, he saw a very familiar, expensive watch reflecting light back at him on the man's right as the hand beneath it braced against the bar. 

"Oh hell no," Gabe complained instantly. 

"You were outside!" Jack hissed.

"And like magic, I found my way back inside and saw this pretty little thing sitting here. _Alone_."

"I saw him first."

The man, a tanned little twink, was obviously flustered by the sudden attention. "Guys, guys," he interrupted, "No need to fight."

Both men stopped their bickering and fixed their attention on him. After a few seconds, they locked eyes again. 

"Call it a tie?"

"Call it a _truce_."

The man had a fingertip between his teeth, grinning at the banter. "Where I'm from, we just call it a threesome."

\---

The next time they would lock eyes, it wouldn't be across a randomly picked bar, but over the body of a very eager third party. 

"He's damn tight, Jackie." Gabe's voice has gone husky. Jack has to suppress a shudder at the sound of it. "And he knows exactly how to work his body."

It _is_ an impressive show from Jack's view; the guy between them is twisting his hips, grinding back against Gabe to meet his thrusts. But Jack's eyes lock on to Gabe's hand as it palms against the guy's ass, spreading him wider for a better view, smacking down on one fleshy globe to watch it jiggle and hear a moan.

Jack groans, noticing Gabe's eyes are looking at his hand too, watching it grip a handful of hair. Gabe grunts and catches his bottom lip under his teeth for a moment. Jack has to close his eyes for a moment against that visual. 

"I would say I'm jealous, but I didn't know a mouth could be so talented," Jack quips back, hoping he doesn't sound breathless. He'd be more impressed with the man's multitasking if he could actually even focus on him. In reality, it's all Gabe in his sight and his mind. 

Gabe's mouth, his hands, the sounds he makes and the way his hips roll. And the way he's looking at Jack like he's all there is in this world. 

Fuck.

Jack can't remember why they stopped dating right now. 

They walk the guy out to his ride waiting downstairs, like true gentlemen. He's on cloud 9, still in a haze. Of course Jack and Gabe are too busy silently sizing each other up to really notice. Once he's gone, they go back up to their hotel in silence. 

Once the door closes, it's a different story.

"We can't _both_ win the game," Gabe murmurs against his neck where he's pressing deceivingly soft kisses. A hand is rucking up Jack's shirt as it explores his chest. 

"In some weird way, I feel like that guy we just sent off was the loser." Jack lets his head fall back, resting against the door Gabe has him backed against. A rough hand finds its way into his sweatpants, palming his already half-hard cock.

Gabe's got that sparkle in his eyes. The one he gets before he gets mean in the most fun way. 

"I've got an idea," he's near-growling. Jack can feel Gabe's hips pressing against his own. "First one to come again is the loser."

"Always so damn competitive," Jack laughs breathlessly, but he agrees, shoving Gabriel back towards the bed closest to them. 

After all, he can get competitive too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to stop writing, but life is... life. You know how it goes. You've read author's notes before.
> 
> I'm still on tumblr, for some stupid reason, @BaadBaadBlackSheep. If you want to throw me an idea or just say hello, please do.


End file.
